


Study Break

by DifficultyXV (XV_ictorious)



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XV_ictorious/pseuds/DifficultyXV
Summary: Byleth meets Edelgard in the library to help her study for her upcoming certification exam. After a breakthrough, Edelgard instinctively kisses him, sparking them to admit their feelings for each other, which progresses to them getting it on in the library.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Study Break

With a knock on the Garreg Mach library door, Byleth entered to find a lone Edelgard surrounded by a small castle of books at a desk. The room was lit only by a single candle in the dead of night. She had requested his assistance with studying for her certification exam for becoming a Warrior. Due to her excellent prowess with the axe, he knew she would excel for the exam. He didn’t think she needed any help, but he couldn’t refuse a student’s request. The sound of his knocking echoed through the library and down the hallway outside.

Edelgard turned around in her seat. “Oh, teacher, you’re here. Thank you for coming so late at night. I feel I’m right on the cusp of something new, and hoped you could help push me over that threshold.” Her voice carried in it a sense of excitement and hope that she usually hid away in favor of a colder and more stark expression. This side of her relaxed Byleth.

He smiled, “Sure thing, Edelgard. What exactly did you want help with?” His footsteps landed with hard  _ thud _ s as he entered the room. The mountain of books only seemed to grow larger the closer he got to them. He didn’t recognize any of them. Maybe they were written a long time ago, or perhaps specifically for the nobles? Or maybe he just hadn’t read enough books to be able to know anything they would have at the monastery. The deep dyed covers and golden letters on the spines suggested they were above what his mercenary upbringing would allow.

“Well, none of these books seem to have anything worthwhile that I could practice. There’s something about my current understanding of axe-wielding that I think may be bolstered by something new. But I have found nothing of value in these texts.” She threw her arms as she spoke, the energy of her frustration flying threw them. Then she turned to face Byleth after he approached, bags under her eyes. She’d obviously been studying for a long time. “Do you know anything that might help?”

Byleth brought a hand to his chin and tilted his head, thinking about anything he knows that could help push her to the next level that she’s aiming for. That’s when he remembered a technique he learned from one of the mercenaries in his father’s troupe. “Ah, I might know something. It probably wouldn’t be in any books, so you wouldn’t be able to learn it anywhere else.”

Shooting out of her seat, Edelgard rushed over to Byleth. “What is it? You must show me!”

The sudden and excited movement shocked Byleth and he stumbled backwards a bit. After regaining his balance, he responded, “Okay, here let me guide you.” He took Edelgard’s arms from behind, and angled them in such a way that she was gripping an invisible axe just above her shoulder. Then, using his own legs, he spread hers into a stance with her feet a shoulder’s width apart. He instructed her to squat just a bit for stability. “Now, if you swing like this, and let gravity do most of the work, you can do a great deal of damage without putting too much work.”

Edelgard nodded, “Oh! I get it, and if you combine this with a follow through, like this,” she swung her arms around, landing them just on top of the hypothetical enemy, “you can land a killing blow more reliably.”

“Oh, I hadn’t considered that, but it makes a lot of sense.” Byleth nodded himself, “Well done, Edelgard, you’re a faster learner than I thought.”

“Thank you, teacher, it means a lot for you to have come here to help.” Without having any time to process the words she spoke, Byleth felt a quick soft push against his lips. The moment he knew what had happened, Edelgard spoke up once more. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just… got overwhelmed. I didn’t mean anything…”

Byleth brought a finger to his lips, “Are you sure?” His head grew light as he became aware of her intentions, and something in him sparked. 

“Well, not exactly, but I shouldn’t have done it.”

“I’m not mad. In fact, I’m flattered.”

“Really?” Edelgard’s voice was one of disbelief.

“Yes,” he stopped before thinking over his next words. He knew some feelings he had had surfaced. But he didn’t want to step over a boundary with his student. But even still, he wanted to see what would come from it. “I think I might have feelings for you.”

Edelgard’s eyes grew wide at the confession. She froze in place for a moment before sighing. With her eyes closed and head tilted down, she spoke “I-I think I have the same feelings for you.” She lifted her eyes to meet his. “Ever since you protected me that day, I knew I could trust you. And ever since you became my teacher, every day with you has made me more and more content and confident with my path.” She paused for a moment, clearly thinking over what she wanted to say next. “There’s something I want to do with you.”

“Like what?” Byleth asked, wanting to hear her confirm what he thought she was asking.

“I want to love you. Here. Now. I’ve wanted to for a while now. Do you feel the same way?” Her forward remarks caught him by surprise. And yet he couldn’t deny what he felt in that moment.

“I think I do.” Once he admitted it, worry washed over him. If they were to do it here, they could be caught. It may be late, but some students and faculty have been known to spend long nights studying in the library. “But we might be caught here.”

“You can lock the door, can’t you? You’re faculty.”

Byleth nodded, mentally scolding himself for forgetting the fact that he has a key for nearly every door in the monastery. “Right, I’ll just go and do that.” He walked over to the library door, his footsteps heavy and stumbling. The pressure in his head grew more and more every inch of progress he made and he started to feel dizzy. If he were to go through with it, this would be his first time. And would it really be okay for it to be with his student? And the Adrestian princess, no less? He was just some mercenary who happened to be in a certain village at the exact right time. He had no knowledge of royalty, or the proper way to treat them. But if Edelgard wanted this, then it must be okay, right? Even if it’s just the one time, nothing has to come of it. When he arrived at the door, he pulled a small brass key engraved with the Church of Seiros emblem out of his coat’s pocket. He shut the door quickly, producing a loud  _ slam! _ Behind him, he heard a shard gasp. “Sorry!” he called back to her, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Well, what harm would come from just this once? No one would have to know but the two of them, and if they wanted more, then that would make the two of them happy. That was what he was hoping for. That they would both be happy, wherever their relationship went after today. He turned the key in the lock until a  _ click _ entered his ears.

Turning around, Byleth saw that Edelgard had moved so that she now sat on the desk she previously used for studying, one leg crossed over the other, her shoes placed on the floor. Some towers of books now resided on the floor, though others remained on the desk with her. “Is it locked?” she asked, her voice shaking just enough to be noticeable.

“Yes, it’s locked. We don’t have to worry.”

“Good. Now, are you sure you want to keep going? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Though he wanted to have such a route out of the situation, now that he was there in front of her, the air between them growing sweeter, he was ready to commit to it, even if only for the night. “Yes, I want to keep going.”

“Ah, then let me just slip out of these.” As her words floated through the air, her hands slid underneath her tights as she pulled them down, revealing the muscles carried by her thighs, and a pair of white panties obscuring the sight of her arousal. Byleth simply stared between her legs. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do in this situation. Then he felt Edelgard put her hand on his shoulder and push him down to his knees so his eyes were level with the crotch. She must have understood his unfamiliarity, as she said “Give me your hand.” He did as he was told, and with his hand in hers, she guided him to slip his fingers under her panties on her hip. “Go on, I can’t do everything now.” 

With an affirming “Mmh,” Byleth took his other hand on her opposite hip, and pulled her panties down, her glistening pussy shining under the candlelight. As he continued to stare, his mind racing through thoughts of what he should do next, Edelgard’s hand lifted his chin for their eyes to meet in the shared space between them. “What do you want me to do now?” he asked.

“You have fingers, don’t you? Use them.” She demanded. Byleth was surprised with the strong tone she used. He expected her to have something more of a timid demeanor, but her confidence bled through every aspect of how she carried herself.

Following his orders, Byleth slipped off his wrinkly, black leather gloves and tossed them to the side, not paying attention to where they landed. He then glided his hands up Edelgard’s bare legs, taking in their strength. Though he had always appreciated her dedication to her training, and those muscles were always apparent on the battlefield as she swung her axe with such vigor, now that they were on full display for him and he alone, they had a newfound value. He did not know whether he was the only one to whom she showed herself off like this to, but for the moment, the only two in existence were him and her. What caught him by surprise as he explored her legs were the numerous scars that covered them. He took great care not to endanger any of his students, and he’d never seen her receive any major injuries that could produce scars such as these. And yet, the damaged skin populated her nearly as much as the healthy. The farther up her legs his hands reached, he felt his pants tightening as his bulge grew more and more.

Once he reached the apex of the place of his attention, he slowly brought his trembling hands between her legs. “Like this?” he asked, hovering his touch just above her.

Edelgard seemed to shiver at the lack of contact, her anticipation getting the better of her. “Put them inside,” she spoke through sharp breaths, “please.”

Without a word, Byleth lowered his hand to touch his fingertips against the outside of Edelgard’s folds soaking in her sticky juices. She lurched at the contact before quickly settling down as she moved her hips forward, leaning into his touch. He twirled his fingers around her, exploring her pussy, searching for her entrance. As he pushed against her, first his index finger slipped into her and she let out a quiet moan. He followed with a second finger, evoking another moan from her throat followed by a shallow “That’s it.” He pushed his fingers deeper, slowly, until the rest of his curled fingers pressed against the outside of her folds. The farther inside her he went, he seemed to squeeze out more and more pleasure from her mouth as the library slowly filled with her voice. He slid his hand out a ways before sliding back in. Over and over, he fingered her, and with each motion the sounds of her pleasure grew louder and deeper. Between her inhales, she demanded, “Use your mouth too.”

Byleth leaned his face in closer, keeping the perpetual motion of his fingers slipping in and out of Edelgard, her scent growing stronger with more of sweet juices leaking from her. He pressed his lips against hers, giving the swollen bud just above her pussy a kiss. The gesture brought out another deeper moan than any before. His tongue licked her, her taste lathering him. He slowly brought his tongue into the same rhythm as his fingers, exploring the full extent of her pussy, his own voice joining Edelgard’s in the music. The vibrations he produced electrified her, as she brought her hands to grip his hair. “Byleth! I-I’m almost-!” Before she could finish her statement, she jerked in place, letting out a scream of pleasure. Byleth’s face and hand soaked even further as Edelgard came from his motions. She twitched, and her grip on his hair grew tighter, wrapping her legs around him and forcing him to stay in place.

Riding out the high from her climax, Edelgard slowly relaxed her grip on Byleth. He pulled himself away, panting. He looked up at Edelgard, her face red and breathing heavily. As she regained herself, Edelgard said “Wow, you’re… surprisingly good.”

Not knowing how to respond, Byleth gave a simple “Thank you,” keeping his eyes on her, waiting for her to make the next move. 

After a moment of silence save for the slowing pants from Edelgard, she finally spoke up, “Well, now I think good boys like you deserve to be rewarded for their service, don’t you think?”

Taken by surprise, Byleth simply responded, “Uhh, what do you mean?”

Edelgard placed her feet on the ground and stood. With another hand on his shoulders, she guided him to the chair next to them. “Here. Sit. I’ll take care of everything from here on out.” As he followed her directions, Edelgard slipped her hands around his pants and pulled them to his ankles, fully exposing his erect member. The sudden motion shocked him and he let out a gasp. “That was… fast.”

“Well, do you want it or not?” Edelgard’s reply was fast. She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly how to get him where she wanted. She knew she was in control. Byleth only nodded, and she said once more, “Good. No just sit tight and I’ll make sure we both enjoy ourselves.” As she finished her sentence, she crouched before Byleth, and wrapped her hand around his cock, tugging on it slightly. As she did so, Byleth twitched in his seat. “Try to be still,” Edelgard told him before returning to her task. As she continued building up her strokes, Edelgard returned the favor Byleth gave her and placed her lips on his cock before taking it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his length, slowly at first. The sight of her doing so gave Byleth an almost uneasy feeling. She was his student, and they were doing something they shouldn’t. In the library of all places. But quickly, his thoughts escaped as a wave of pleasure washed over him. A sense of pressure built up in his cock and Edelgard’s slick lips slipped his cock in and out of her mouth.

The only words he managed to stutter out as his own moans filled the room were, “Edelgard, I’m…”

Just as the last word left his mouth, Edelgard released him. “So soon? Well, Maybe we can do a little more. What do you say?”

Before he could respond, Edelgard climbed on his lap, one hand on his shoulder, the other angling his cock just outside her entrance. With their faces nearly touching, Edelgard whispered to him, “How about we finish this off with you…” she angled her head toward their meeting place, “inside me?”

“Please,” was all Byleth could utter before Edelgard slid herself around his cock. Her warmth zapped his senses and his head went spiraling from the sensation. Not giving him a moment to recover, she slid farther down him, sending him into more and more of a daze before grinding her hips on him.

“How’s that?” she asked as she rose and fell on him in rhythm. He could only respond with unintelligible moans of pleasure, which gave Edelgard all the satisfaction she needed from him before planting a kiss on his lips.

After only another moment, as the pleasure grew more and more in his cock, Byleth groaned “I’m… I’m… about to…” Understanding what was about to happen, Edelgard immediately pulled herself off him and returned her mouth to where her other lips had just been. She resumed sucking him with increased intensity, wanting to get as much out of him as she could. When she did so, Byleth felt a wave wash over him and he twitched inside Edelgard’s mouth and released a splash of cum inside with a thrust. With each new wave followed more and more cum filling her mouth, until Byleth slowed as he came down from his orgasm.

As she recognized that Byleth had finished, Edelgard quickly swallowed what he gave her, to clean up. She used her tongue to finish off the last remaining cum he had dripping from his tip. “That was great. Thank you, Byleth.”

He was still lightheaded and dazed, but he managed to respond. “You really know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

Edelgard laughed, “Well, I just know what I want and how to get it.” She pulled her leggings back up and put her boots back on. “Now, we should clean up here and get out. Before anyone might try to sneak in.”

Following suit, Byleth pulled his pants up again and nodded. “I agree.” He walked over to the door to unlock it once more, in the event that someone does arrive and wonder why the library is locked.

The pair returned the books to their rightful places on the shelves, each one handling a stack at a time. The lonely lit candle on the desk they just occupied served as a reminder of deeds left unsaid. After placing the final book on the shelf, Byleth turned to Edelgard and said “Now that that’s done, what say I take you back to your room?”

Edelgard huffed. “I can handle that myself, but thank you for the offer.”

“Very well, goodnight Edelgard, and thank you.”

“No, thank you, Byleth. If you want, we should do this again sometime.” Byleth hadn’t considered anything beyond this night, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to be with Edelgard.

“I think I would like that very much,” he replied.

“I would, too.” And with those final words, Edelgard turned to exit the library, leaving Byleth with his thoughts. No matter what was proper for a teacher, or the Adrestian princess, he knew they both wanted something they shouldn’t: each other. And nothing could stop them from fulfilling their desires. And soon, after collecting his gloves, he exited the library where he fully realized those feelings, returning to his own room, spending the remainder of the night for rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This was commissioned from me by @vinc3ntadultman on twitter. Thank you so much!
> 
> If you liked this and want me to write something for you, please fill out this form: [Commissions.](https://forms.gle/6FXNZHpuruNKLo9C6)


End file.
